


My Bucket Link

by Anonymous



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, guess what i fucking did?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Some people write stories of epic battles, of heroes killing the unkillableSome write of horrible tragedies, of lovers scorned, and betrayal filling the air with the scent of bloodme?I wrote this...no regrets
Relationships: Link/Ozul
Comments: 30
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1 - The woods

In the deep corner of Hyrule's forest, hidden from the prying eyes of any who would seek them out, two figures find themselves within a small clearing, fabric and jewellery carelessly discarded, thrown to the grass-covered ground around them.

Quiet moans filled the space around the pair, as the dark-haired boy was against the nearest tree, clinging to the rough bark to try and hold themselves still, desperately trying to control themself, holding back a look of impatience from his face, a weak glare in his dark blue eyes.

His torso exposed to the cold winds of the woods, the tunic having long since torn off, hands smoothly running along the pale flesh, an amused look on the face of their owner, his dark blond hair billowing in the wind, weakly held together by the blue piece of cloth holding it a messy ponytail.

Delighting at the other boy's irritation, while continuing to caress his pale skin, began moving the hands to his waist, pushing them into the raven-haired boy's briefs, one continuing to caress his thigh, while the other grasped the quickly hardening shaft.

“S-stop messing with m-me and _h-hurry up!_ ” stuttered the bound boy, attempting to hold in the moans.

With a mischievous smile on his face, leaning forward the boy whispered into the others ear, " _If that's what you want_ " and with a sharp pull of the briefs waist, the grinning boy ripped the cloth from his body, revealing him in his entirety, the hardened girth twitching at the cold air, still held tightly in the hylian’s warm palm, beginning to stroke the boy’s member.

At the blonds assault, the moaning boy dug his nails into the bark, resting his forehead against the tree, as the other boy leaned forward, wrapping himself over the ravens back, biting at the boy's neck and back, bruises already beginning to form from the attack.

Stepping away from the shaking boy, the blond leaned down to the pile of objects, picking up the leather bag from the discarded, pulling a small bottle from the container, the boy made quick work of covering the digits in the liquid held within, and with a predatory grin, moving the hand to the other’s rear, slowly pushing the first finger into the raven-haired boy’s ass.

With a loud moan, the boy breathed, trying to keep himself loose while the hylian worked on loosening this hole, preparing the opening for what was soon to follow.

At the fourth finger, the blond pulled out of the entrance, pulling down his briefs, and covering his erection in the lubricant, holding the tip at the others entrance.

“Ready?” the boy whispered into his ear, asking for permission to continue

“Just f-fuck me a-already!” the boy growled out.

With a snort, the blond slowly began to push forward into the bottom, and with a single thrust, his whole cock was buried in the boy bellow him, a slight moan escaping his lips as his cock was hugged by the walls of the tight hole.

With a heavy breath, Ozul leaned his forehead against the tree, and after a moment of waiting, turned his head to look the blond in the eye, a chimeric mix of anger and begging in his dark blue gaze.

“F-fuck me, or ill f-find someone who _will!_ ”

With a sharp move of his hips, pulled out of the other boy, before pulling the raven haired boy back down onto his dick, the blond began a rapid pace, having his way with the raven-haired boy, a growl from his lips at the idea of someone else getting even a _sliver_ of this experience.

Any possible response the dark-haired boy could have had to this was drowned out by his moans, pleasure flooding his body as the other man's cock brushed against _that_ spot in his ass, his nerves screaming out in joy.

Pulling the others back against his torso, he sped up his assault, grabbing the length of the other, tugging it as fast as possible, trying to drag the boy to release.

“C-close-”

“D-don't y-you dare s-stop!”

With one final thrust, the hylian buried himself into the moaning boy, warmth filling ass as he gave into the pleasure, his own release covering the tree in front of him.

His legs finally giving out, the dark-haired boy fell back against the blond, who stepped back, taking a seat on the grass, Ozul being pulled onto his lap.

“You good?” questioned the blond, a tired smile on his face.

  
“ _Perfect…_ ”


	2. Chapter 2 - The Bed

Within Hyrule castle, lying beyond the ornate wooden door bearing the royal family's crest contains the room of the hero, walls filled with a myriad of trinkets, gadgets, and all manner of weapons, collected over years of adventure.

Pushed against the wall the king-sized bed has been placed carefully against the wall, its ornate wooden frame intricately designed with countless depictions of legend, a work of art all on its own, however, this is of no concern to the bed’s occupants, who care far more with ravaging each other.

The dark-haired boy on his back, legs over the blond-haired boy’s shoulders as the hero of Hyrule held himself over Ozul, pressing his lips across the others cheek, chest, neck, and any other flesh he can get his fangs onto.

The bed shaking under the strain of the assault on the pale-skinned boy, Ozul’s moans snuffing out any sound from the outside world, as his hole is stretched around the hero’s member, the raven-haired boy able to feel the previous loads being pushed deeper into him with every thrust.

His body oversensitive from his own climax, the heroes stamina unending as he takes his prize, again and again, any attempt to form words  immediately dashed , as his brain is turned to dust by the blond, fucking like a beast in heat.

With every thrust the heroes girth dragged across the other prostate, with a moan the boy came again, his release adding to the fluid already covering the pair, at the bottoms rear tightening, the blond sped up his assault, giving the other no chance to recover, pulling the boy close to him, his legs shakily wrapped around the blond’s waist as he pistons into the hole, before with one final thrust breaks, filling the hole once more.

Link pulled out of the pale-skinned boy, crawling back letting Ozul’s legs fall onto the bed, and with a smile, lowered his head down on the dark-haired boy’s stomach, licking up the white fluid from the pale flesh.

Slowly dragging his tongue past Ozul’s waist, down towards the other boy’s crotch, wrapping his mouth around the twitching member, swirling his tongue around the head, bringing a hand up to stroke stroking the member.

At the blonds actions, a weak moan came from Ozul’s lips, his hands finding themselves wrapped in Link’s soft hair, desperately trying to hold himself together with whatever shred of strength is left in his body, before with a shudder, the final climax breaking free, the hero happily taking the cum down his throat.

  
  


Crawling up to Ozul’s side, the blond wrapped his arms around him, pulling the drained boy into his embrace, a content smile on his face as he looks into the dark blue of his partner, before speaking a whisper into his ear, “So, enough for you?”

With a whimper the boy shuddered again, his brain attempting to put itself back together, trying to process the other boy's question, a confused look on his face, as he managed to remember how to speak, “ _ wha- _ ?”

A light laugh taking the place of the raven’s moans, its melody music to the boy's ears, as he runs a hand through the dark hair, lightly stroking the broken boy's scalp.

“That's a yes”

Deciding that attempting to communicate wasn't worth the effort, the cum filled boy decided to let the soothing call of the dark take him, finally being allowed to rest, his head laid across the heroes chest, falling asleep to the steady heartbeat.

With a joyful smile, the blond stroked the sleeping boys head, closing his eyes waiting to join the boy in the void of sleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I wrote more of this, now, whos going to try and stop me?


	3. Chapter 3 - The pool

“Link have you heard about what they had installed?”

Turning away from the bisected training dummy in front of him, he turned towards his fellow blond, stabbing the cheap blade in his hand through the remains of his fabricated enemy he walked towards the woman, tilting his head in confusion at the princesses question.

“Do you remember when we visited the Zora domain?”, at the knight’s nod she continued, “well it seems Purah has shown interest in the water pools they showed us, she is having one constructed in the palace, its suppose to be finished in a week.”

At the princesses announcement, a gleeful smile spread across the blond boys face as he recalled the ornate marble room, filled with various pools of glimmering water the hylian’s had found themselves treated to upon arriving at the underwater palace.

Whatever magic they had mixed into the water did its job, the azure fluid wiping the fatigue of the journey with but a touch, a comforting warmth flowing into their bones, a soothing glow washing away all thoughts, all negativity cleared away with the phantom tides.

“-nk? Link are you in there?”

At the sound of snapping fingers the hero, his eyes focused on the princess, an amused look on her face at the distracted boy, “you’re really looking forward to this arent you? Well, I suppose I could get a certain hero a key to the room if he escorted me on a... _diplomatic mission_ , to the Gerudo village.”

  
  


After a moment of thought, the boy smiled, and with a nod, their pact was set.

* * *

Under the gaze of the silver moon, Ozul sits on the railing of the palace balcony, his legs dangling over the field below, right hand held out in front of his face, a curious look in his eyes at the golden glow, the primordial magic taking the form of a trio of hollow triangles, with the highest point filled with divine light, recollecting how such a thing found its way to his hand, how it answered his call, _how it helped him kill that worm-_

“Hi”

At the sudden greeting slipped, scrambling to grab the railing, a pair of arms wrapping around the dark-haired boy’s waist, pulling him back over the side, and into the grasp of the hero of courage, burrowing his head into the pale boy’s neck, whispering into his ear, “ _sorry for that_ ”

  
  


With a shaky laugh, he let himself relax into the blond’s embrace, biting his lip to silence himself as the hero sinks his teeth into the hylian’s skin, sinking his hands under the black shirt, fingers finding themselves toying with the other boy’s nipples. 

With a small smile adorned on his lips, the boy guided the invading limbs out from his clothes, with a spin turning to face the swordsman.

“So, did I miss anything?” 

In a burst of realisation, the royal guard grabbed the other by the shoulder, blue eyes bright with joy at the reminded, “there’s a pool!”

“Wait what-”

* * *

“ _By Din, there’s really a pool…_ ”

The pool had been constructed within the immense room, silk tapestries of blue and gold adorning the walls, the crest of Hyrule inscribed upon the ceiling for all within the waters to see, the inky black room illuminated only by the azure glow emanating from the enchanted fluid.

Floating in the centre of the pool awaits Link, looking up at the pale boy with an exited look upon his face, the blond of his hair like sunlight in the waters glow, with a wave of his hand beckoning the other boy to join him.

With a shake of his head, the dark-haired boy removed the clothing covering his pale flesh, before leaping into the waters, falling to the pool’s floor, with a quick kick floating back to the surface, where they were promptly grabbed by a grinning boyfriend, his lips finding themselves against the blond, his hand grasping at the bearer of powers ass, a small squeeze drawing a moan from the boy.

Deepening the kiss, the hero began pushing the first digit into the raven’s ass, the sapphire water making the penetration of the hole a simple matter, searching around until he heard an all to familiar moan, pulling back from the class of lips, Link’s victorious grin was clear to see, the swordsman adding a second finger, followed shortly by a third, and then a fourth-

“I’m _fine,_ do it”

With a nod, the hero removed the appendages from the boys rear, before swiftly removing his briefs, throwing them to the side, looping his arms under the others boys knees, the knight lifted him over him, lining the hole up with the throbbing cock, before with a slow thrust, pushed it into the velvet-like walls, their joint moans echoing around the spacious room.

Wrapping his limbs around the others, Ozul leaned forward to resume the kiss, his arms wrapping around the blond’s neck, pulling himself closer, a small spreading on the other’s lips at the action, reaching his hands around to grasp the boy’s rear, speeding up his assault, to the ecstasy of the raven.

Ozul’s moans only grew louder, the long cock scraping against his prostate with every other strike, ass stretched wide to accommodate for the other boy’s member.

“A-almost”

At the blonds announcement, Ozul tightened his hold on the other male, his own girth at the brink of bursting.

With one final thrust, the hero shoved his leaking length into the hole, the last strike to his prostate the last thing the raven needed, as his release filled the space between them, before quickly being burned away, the blonds own filling the dark-haired boy.

Any fatigue the two could have felt was swatted away by the waters, the magics that had been poured into the pool quickly going to work, seeping into the boy’s bones, granting new strength to their tired bodies.

Pulling himself free of the ravens rear, the cum began to flow from the hole into the pool, before quickly being burned away, the waters doing away with anything deemed as having no place within its confines.

“Huh, ain’t that convenient” whispered the boy, seeing his own release fade before his eyes.

Nodding his agreement, the blond wrapped his arms around the other trying to pull him in for another round, only to be cut off by the others hand on his chest.

“I have a better idea” the boy spoke, a grin spreading across his face as he turned to the side of the pool, guiding the other boy towards the edge of the pool.

Realising his partner game, the hero pulled himself over the side, before taking a seat on the edge, his feet dangling into the waters, blood quickly returning to his cock.

Hsi grin somehow growing, the dark-haired boy swam between the other’s legs, lips quickly wrapping around the members head, his tongue gently swiping at the slit, the taste of cum still present on the cock, a feeling of satisfaction at the other boy’s uncontrolled moans.

Raising a hand to the blond, Ozul began to stroke the appendage, while he pushed himself further down, taking a couple more inches into his throat, before pulling back, repeating this process while his tongue took every opportunity it could to taste the pre spilling from him.

At the raven’s attack, the blond began to shake, his previous orgasm still fresh in his mind, his hands found themselves in the boy’s hair, desperately trying to prompt him to do more.

Pushing the other boy onto his back, Ozul pulled his torso over the side, lips reattaching to the leaking cock, his right hand stroking along the blonds hole, before with a push, stretching the walls around the digit, stroking around, stretching the boy open, fingers scraping against his prostate as the boy added one digit after another before with one final push against that spot, Link was pushed over the line, the heroes cum happily being taken in by the raven’s throat.

Pulling back from the twitching boy, Ozul licked at his lips, before pulling himself out of the water, lining his hardened member to the twitching hylian’s newly opened hole, torso held over the drained swordsman, a questioning look in his eyes, which was quickly answered with a slow nod.

At the blonds acceptance, the dark-haired boy began to push past the ring of skin into the boy, moaning at the tight walls squeezing around his cock, while the hero began to shake, the ravens throbbing length pushing against his prostate, holding still, waiting for the other to adjust to the intrusion.

After a minute, the blond raised a hand to the others back, tapping down on the wet skin, and with a small nod, the raven pulled out, before with a shake of his hips, slammed back into the warm entrance, the swordsman’s moans like music to him, as he set a steady pace, slamming into the boys rear, Ozul’s hand wrapping around Links weeping member, rapidly stroking it in time to his thrusts.

Neither we’re going to last long, both their pricks begging for release, as Ozul quickly lost track of any rhythm, reduced to nothing more than a mess, pushing in and out of the other boy’s hole, their shared moans filling the empty room, nearing the end of their game, Ozul barely managing to pull out of the boy’s hole, before the two of them came, their release covering the blond boy’s stomach with the white fluid.

Falling on top of the blond, Ozul leaned forward, stealing a messy kiss from the other, before pulling back, a quiet broken laugh escaping his lips.

“You good?”

“Hmm.”

“We should probably get going.”

“Hmmm”

“...you’re right, five minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot in my smut Au? more likely then you think
> 
> _Am I getting better at this? I can't tell if that's a good thing or not ___


	4. Extra Chapter - Damned Wisdom

“Ozul do you know what exactly the Triforce is?”

Looking up from the map laid out across the table, the blue-eyed boy turned towards the royal, calmly sitting in her chair, short blonde hair just reaching her neck, the lavish dress she had picked out for the meeting having been discarded for the tunic underneath.

“They were a relic made by the three goddesses, right?”

A smile spreading across her face, Zelda nodded, “yes, after this world was created, the three goddesses departed, with the three pieces of the Triforce being what was left in their wake, because of this the pieces are capable of tapping directly into the divine power _of_ those goddesses.

Picking a book up from the table, opening it to a seemingly random page, the princess continued her lesson, “combined the power of the three goddesses can warp reality in whatever way the user wills, this is usually in the form of a wish.”

Placing the open book on the table, an image of the relic sketched onto the page, the researcher’s theories and data on the various fragments surrounding the sketch, written in an ancient language the dark-haired boy couldn’t even begin to read.

“I hope I don’t need to explain the first piece to you, after all, it’s on your hand.”

Responding to the girls prompt he replied, a bored tone in his voice, “Triforce of Power, invulnerability, infinite magical power, _etcetera etcetera._ ”

“A rather _simple_ way of putting it, but your right, it grants an unending supply of power to its bearer, in this case, _you_ , even transforming the user’s body in order to grant greater strength than what a human is capable of.”

Taking a seat on one of the stray chairs, Ozul looked down at his right hand, the relic revealing itself at the boy’s mental command, “transformations huh?”

Her smile growing, “the Courage fragment’s power is more... _passive_ , then that of your own, for starters it grants perfect mastery over the weapons of man, allowing its bearer to make use of such tools without practice or training-”

“Its not a stamina boost?”

With a look of confusion on her face, leaned forward towards her fellow holder, “what? No, why would you think that?”

Leaning back in the chair, a look of nonchalance on his face, “....no reason, you were saying?”

“Yeah...well, it also grants resistance to magic letting it- ok no, seriously did you really think that his stamina was because of the Triforce?”

“I have no idea what you mean-” 

“Did you know that anything that the triforce is used in automatically counts as ‘Divine Wisdom’?”

With a confused look on his face, the boy met eyes with the woman, a predatory look in her eyes, as the princess stood up from her chair, begging to slowly walk around the table towards the raven.

“Say, _oh I don’t know..._ if someone used their fragment in order to gain the power to endure six straight rounds of fucking?”

“Oh…”, leaning over the boy, her hands pushing down on his shoulders, sharp nails digging into the pale skin, the golden triangle burning on the back of her hand.

“Now tell me Ozul, what was _my_ fragment again?”

“Zel-”, before he could try to figure out an excuse, her gloved hand covered his lips.

“S _hhhh,_ don’t talk, _listen,_ here is what is going to happen, I will pretend that you aren’t using the power of the gods for sex, and in exchange, _well_ , let’s just say you owe me a favour, ok?

Turning around, the blonde walked away from the dark-haired boy before he could attempt to respond, leaving the other alone in the now silent room, looking down at the mark adorned onto his flesh.

  
“I’m still gonna do it… _she doesn’t scare me…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request from Noel, hope you enjoy it, sorry I couldn't do it better


	5. Chapter 4 - Divine Power

Running across the field the incarnation of the hero grabbed the handle protruding out from the scabbard over his shoulder, pulling the blade free from its confines, a maelstrom of slashes burst forth, eradicating the monsters before the sword of evils bane, their flesh burning to nothing at the holy sword light.

Before at the sound of a roar the slaughter was halted, a massive cleaver the size of his torso slamming against his back, sending him flying across the battlefield, pushing against the grass-covered ground, the Hylian relic began glowing on his hand, the golden light doing all it can to stitch his broken flesh and bone back together, managing to force himself onto a knee, Link could finally see his enemy.

Glaring down at the human was a four-legged behemoth, fur covering Its body, hooves stomping impatiently against the ground, the Lynel craving the blood of the hero, ready to charge forward to strike the killing blow-

“Die.”

-Before being ripped in two by a burst of magic, a spiral of black and gold ripping apart the creature’s flesh leaving behind not a shred of hope for their survival, what’s left of the monster’s skull being crushed under the boot of a dark-haired figure.

The golden mark on the heroes hand burning brighter at the presence of the Lynel’s killer.

An intricate pattern of vermillion marks having spread across his flesh, fur covering his ankles and wrists, nails having grown into a pair of nightmarish claws, the formerly short hair now reaching his neck, once blue eyes now a burning gold, the white sclera stained black, a thin fur-covered tail swinging back and forth behind him, canines distorted into razor-sharp fangs, clear to see with his mad cackling.

“Ozul? Are you ok-”

Link’s question was cut off by the black and red blur flying past him, the blond turning around just in time to see black claws ripping through a Moblin, turning around the bearer of power looked down at the hero, his wounds having finally finished healing.

With a predatory grin, Ozul held the blood-soaked nails out in front of him, an almost mad look in his golden eyes, “this...this is _incredible,_ like this I could survive anything! **I FEEL LIKE I COULD RIP THE STARS FROM THE SKY!** ”

Falling to one knee, the demonic boy raised a claw to the blond’s face, desire clear in his golden eyes, “would you like that my love? Simply say the word and I will rip the heavens apart, and present its remains at your feet…”

Hand moving from his cheek to the collar of his tunic, dragging it down the heroes chest, slowly cutting away at the cloth, revealing the lightly tanned skin underneath.

“Hmmm, or perhaps I don’t need to go _anywhere…”_

Leaning in, his fangs scraping against the skin, drawing a shiver from the blond, “am I right my Link? If you don’t want this then speak now, or hold your peace.”

He probably should have spoken up, we can never be sure why exactly he didn’t, maybe something to do with the Triforce? The scent of monster blood staining the air messing with his senses? Although it’s most likely that the image of the raven ripping his enemies to pieces with bladed claws was just absurdly hot to the hero.

“... _perfect”_

Finally ripping away the tunic entirely, Ozul moved his hand to the waits of his own trousers, pulling the fabric down revealing a... _signifiactly_ larger cock.

At the blond’s look of awe, another laugh broke free from the boy’s mouth, hand lazily stroking the monster of a cock, “ _Triforce is really something huh.”_

__

“How-”

“Triforce changes my body to handle larger amounts of power, and well, I took creative liberty with my new form.”

Pushing the heroes chest, his backside landing on the grassy floor, the dark-haired boy pulling that pair of tanned legs apart, exposing the swordsman’s hole, before realising the flaw in his plan, holding a clawed hand in front of his face.

“Well this is going to be a prob- _oh_...on second thought I just had an idea”

At the Triforce holders words, the golden mark began to glow even brighter, the divine magic spinning itself into a spiral above his palm, before coming together, the magic solidifying into a thin golden object, with a spherical end raised to the sky.

Despite the breath look of confusion on his read face, the purpose of the object became clear when Ozul began to slowly push the makeshift dildo against the boys rear, beginning a short pace, the phallus continued to stretch out the asshole, before after several minutes, pulling the toy out of the boy, lining the cock head against the hole in its place.

“Last chance to back out my love” whispered the demon-like boy and without a moment’s hesitation, followed the heroes reply of “Go”

At the affirmative, Ozul pushed forward past the rim, walls stretching to its limit to accommodate for the empowered member, prostate under constant pressure flooding the heroes nerves with pleasure, the Triforce of courage activating to restore any damage caused, and wipe away any trace of pain from his mind, and with one final push, the pale length was fully sheathed in its hole.

“This...this is fantastic, how do _you_ feel Link?”

“Nghhhh...”

“Heh, good to hear.”

Holding his cock still, Ozul waited for the boy to adjust the newly acquired size, gently tracing patterns on the blonds stomach with his claws, a strangely gentle smile on his face.

“You can go…”

Feral grin returning, the length was pulled free, before with a hard thrust slammed back into the velvety walls, the battlefield being filled with an ear-shattering moan, this only serving as the catalyst for a vicious assault on the boy, as the dick was removed and fucked into him with inhuman speed.

Leaning down, the blond was pulled into an intense kiss, the pale boy’s tongue claiming the other’s mouth, muffled moans spilling out from his lips, before the hero could even react, the shaking member burst, cum filling the space between the pair.

“You know...I’m _really_ starting to see why you love this so much…”

Speeding up the barrage of thrusts, the transformed human pulled the boy into his lap, dragging the body down upon the strengthened member, the blond’s moans being swallowed by his lips.

Breaking the kiss, a fanged grin spread across the pale boy’s lips at the image of the blond desperately trying to recover from the lack of air, a low growl into the others ear, “a-almost...”

And with one last thrust, the monstrous length was sheathed into the other, releasing a torrent of white staining the walls of the hero, fangs bitting down onto the swordsman’s neck, a screeching moan filling the field.

Running a clawed hand through the blond boy’s hair, the demonic figure pulled the hero off from his length, laying the exhausted boy on the grassy ground, jumping to his feet, the bearer of power turned towards the monsters timidly stepping back from the searing gaze, a predatory grin on his face.

“Now….what should I do with this body _next_?”

And the smell of smut was washed away by the scent of blood.

* * *

“So…um, about earlier-”

“Hot.”

“..... _oh.”_


	6. Extra Chapter - Link with a Bucket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've lost control of my life

"So...just so we're clear, when I said 'Bucket List', this was your first thought?"

The target of Ozul's confusion was the boy spread out across the ornate bed, clear to see despite the rooms darkness, the array of candles carefully placed around the space providing exactly the amount of illumination necessary to reveal the Blond laying across the silk sheets, the scarlet petals surrounding him.

The hero light hair having been freed from the braids, flowing down to his shoulders, his defined muscles finally able to relax after the day of training, his body sinking slightly into the mattress, a grin on his face at the sight of the raven.

"You know, this _would _be romantic, if it wasn't for _that _"____

____"What do you mean?"_ _ _ _

____"Why, in the name of the _goddesses _, is there a bucket on your dick?"___ _ _ _

______The grin on Links face grew at the question, however his partner would not notice the change, his attention focused solely on the wooden bucket covering the heroes crotch._ _ _ _ _ _

______After what felt like an eternity of silence, Ozul finally turned to look the blond in the eye, only for him to speak, with a voice filled with more pride then anyone in his position deserved._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm a Bucket Link"_ _ _ _ _ _

______After another eternity of waiting, the raven frozen in place, a blank look on his face as his brain tried to figure out how he found himself in this situation, before turning around, pushing open the bedrooms door._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No...I refuse to fuck to that, I'm out"  
" _Nooooo- _"___ _ _ _ _ _

________jumping to his feet, chasing after the dark haired teen, bucket falling of the blonds length, revealing the boys cock, his apologies loosing their value thanks to his chocked laughter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And despite Ozul's promise to forbid sex, (a promise that lasted right up until the next time he saw Link decapitate a training dummy), and Zelda outrage at his streaking down the the castle halls, the hero of courage considered his plan a complete success._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your self insert smut fic has a chapter without smut, is it world building, or laziness?


End file.
